Merry Christmas, Dean!
by KatieBug445
Summary: Dean gets a bit more than he asked for on Christmas.  Slight AU, in which Cas and Bobby are still alive, and Bobby is with Jodi.  Rated T just to be safe.


Merry Christmas, Dean

Sam and Dean were sitting on Bobby's couch drinking eggnog and watching the snow fall out the window. Castiel was somewhere on the other side of the Christmas tree with a confused expression on his face from trying to figure out how they got the angel figurine up there. Bobby and Jodi were in the kitchen laughing and whispering to each other about something. Sam's eyes flickered to Dean, who was watching the tree with intense interest. In thirty seconds flat, Sam saw the top of a black head of hair and a hand reach up to the top in a frantic burst of speed and the tree toppled to the ground with a large crash, breaking every glass ornament in its path. Castiel stood behind the destruction with a look like a puppy's who knew it did something wrong and prayed for forgiveness. Jodi and Bobby ran into the room and stared at the mess. Bobby opened his mouth to yell, but seeing the look on the angel's face, shut it and walked away with his hands in the air; a surly look on his face and grumbling about "all the hard work gone to waste,"

Jodi shot Castile a warm smile and handed each of the boys a box. "Merry Christmas, boys!" She said.

Sam was touched, "You guys didn't have to do this,"

She shook her head. "We wanted to!" She clapped her hands together, "Now open them!"

They did. Sam ended up with his own journal to start keeping on monsters and things, and a camera "to keep track of the good times" . Dean had gotten a journal like Sam, a bottle of Jack Daniel's, licorice, and two Chuck Norris movies.

"Cas, sweetie, it's your turn," She handed Castile a large, wrapped box and he tried to rip the packaging off. He messed with it for five long minutes, only getting small pieces off before Dean stepped in.

"Just give it to me," he growled. Castiel's eyes filled with embarrassment, and he handed the box to Dean. Their fingers brushed on the bottom, and their eyes met, only briefly, but it was enough for Dean to pull his hand back with the speed of someone who had been burned on a how pan and drop the box. Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother. Dean growled and picked it up. He got it open in five seconds. Inside were several t-shirts, a few pairs of blue jeans, a sweater, a pair of Converse, and some new boxers. Jodi offered for him to try some of them on, and Dean grabbed one of each and handed it to Cas without looking at him. Castiel took the clothes and left.

Five minutes later they heard a very loud crash coming from one of the rooms. Dean was the first one up and he ran to the stairs taking two at a time before anyone else could stand up. When Dean reached Cas' room, he found the angel in the far corner, his trench coat at his feet, belt unbuckled, and tie around his forehead. The night table was knocked over and a small, blue desk lamp was shattered beside him. Dean shook his head and helped him up. "What happened, feather head?" He chuckled.

Castiel closed his eyes. "I was trying to get the coat off and remove the shoes and tie at the same time. I tripped."

Without one more word, Dean brought the tie back down around his neck, loosened it, and slipped it off. He threw it on the bed, got his coat off, and started on his shirt. Dean undid the buttons one by one and slipped it off his shoulders, his breath catching at the feel of Cas' skin under his hands. Dean didn't meet his eyes as he did this, just focusing on the color of Castiel's skin in the moonlight. Dean slid his hands down Castiel's bare chest and down to his belt. He leaned his head in and was only a few inches away from kissing the angel, when something snapped. Dean's eyes were wide and horrified when he realized what he was about to do. "I-I've got-gotta go," He stammered and bolted out of the door.

Dean ran down into the living room to find Sam alone on the couch. "Dude, what happened?" He asked, trying to hide a smile.

At first, Dean said nothing, just grabbed his whiskey, uncorked the top and took a large swig. "I need some porn before I go crazy!" He searched around frantically for anything. A magazine, picture, something to get his mind off of what almost happened.

Sam breathed a laugh. "I'll ask again: What the hell just happened up there?"

Dean turned to look at Sam. He looked horrified. "Freakin' Cas, man!" He pointed up to the stairs and lowered his voice. "I almost kissed him!" Dean took another swig.

Sam shrugged. "Why didn't you?"

Dean's eyes got wider. "BECAUSE!"

"Because why?" Sam asked.

Dean couldn't believe this. "Because I'm a dude. Cas is a dude. Dudes don't do that!"

Sam didn't get what the big deal was. Anyone could see that his brother and his angel were head-over-heels in love with each other. Castiel came down a moment or so later and shyly showed off his new blue jeans and plain gray t-shirt which intensified his blue eyes. Dean gave him a quick once over and turned away, taking yet another big drink from his bottle.

Dean did everything in his power to avoid Castiel for the rest of the night. Not meeting his eyes, or even getting within five feet of him. Sam dozed off some time later, which left Dean and Castiel alone in the poorly lighted room. Castiel threw a glance at Dean and asked, "Why are you avoiding me?" Without giving him an answer, Dean stood straight up out of his chair and flew to the kitchen. Castiel followed him. "Dean!" He yelled, stepping over the threshold. His back was turned to Cas. "Why won't you talk to me?" He spun him around and made him look at him. "Dean, I'm sorry if I upset you." His eyes held sadness in them.

Dean gulped, and put a hand on either side of Cas' face, the light stubble brushing against his palms. Dean stared into Castiel's eyes with an urgency he didn't quite understand. He shut his eyes and leaned in, kissing the angel with the same unfamiliar urgency, not letting go of his face. When he pulled away, Castiel blinked and all but threw himself on Dean, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck and sealing their lips together once again. Dean staggered under the extra weight, but held his ground and wrapped his fingers in Cas' hair, backing him against Bobby's sink which caused Cas to let out a pain filled noise. They pulled apart, both breathless and unsure of what was happening between them. Dean pressed his forehead against Castiel's.

"Merry Christmas, Dean," the angel whispered, giving Dean a bright smile.

Behind them, a flash clicked and the two turned around to see Sam standing there holding the camera and smiling at the screen.

"Yeah, merry Christmas." Dean ran back into the living room and shoved Sam, which caused him to topple backwards over the couch. He took Cas by the hand and led him up the stairs.

It was a merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
